Halloween Night
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: The kids from El Príncipe - Dos are gathering up for Halloween. Rated M due to nudity. No flames or bad reviews allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready for a Halloween festival at school. They will be decorating the school gym as a matter of fact. It will be a good festival of course. They are about to bring the Halloween decoration from the storage room by the way. They don't want to have Halloween without the festival. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be decorating the school gym.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Today, we are about to decorate the gym for Halloween festival"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, Halloween is right around the corner"

"We can't have Halloween without the festival, Di" said Nancy.

"It will be a good one" said Diana.

"Hopefully everyone will like the festival" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you had a great weekend"

Later, Diana and her friends are now at the gym getting ready to set up for the festival.

"It is nice for the principal to bring out the decorations for the Halloween festival" said Diana.

"There you go now, girls" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"Anytime, Di" said Principal Rodriguez.

Diana and her friends are now decorating for the Halloween party.

"I need a little help here, Sue" said Diana.

"What are you trying to do, Di?" Sue asked.

"I am about to put the Halloween banner on top" said Diana.

"We can do this, Di" said Sue.

They put the Halloween on top.

"There we go now" said Diana. "That was a hard work"

Diana and her friends did a good job at decorating the gym for Halloween. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Halloween Party Planning

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to plan for a Halloween party as a matter of fact. They will bring some desserts to the party of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be planning for a Halloween party.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana. "It looks like a pumpkin pancake"

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are about to plan for the Halloween party.

"What can we have for the Halloween party, Di?" Sue asked.

"We can have some Halloween cookies" said Diana.

"That sounds good, Di" said Sue.

"My mom will make them, Sue" said Diana.

"That is nice of her, Di" said Sue.

"I know that, girls" said Diana. "Hopefully she can make them in time for the party"

"I hope so too, Di" said Nancy.

"What else can we have?" Diana asked.

"Maybe a bowl of punch" said Sue.

"That sounds like a good idea" said Diana.

"We can't have a party without a bowel of punch" said Sue.

"I know that already, girls" said Diana. "I wonder who can make that punch"

"Maybe my sister, Di" said Sue.

"I am not sure if she can do that" said Diana.

"It takes a little time, Di" said Sue. "I guess we made a plan for a party"

Diana and her friends made several plans for the Halloween. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Buying Costumes

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be buying Halloween costumes as a matter of fact. They will find them at a Halloween store of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be buying costumes.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are about to buy some Halloween costumes, girls" said Diana.

At the Halloween store, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot of people, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "They are here to buy their Halloween costumes"

"Let's start shopping" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to look around.

"I don't like that vampire costume, Di" said Nancy.

"That looks scary, girls" said Diana. "Don't get that"

"We won't, Di" said Sue.

"I found a costume for my sister" said Nancy.

"Is that a princess costume?" Diana asked.

"Yes, it is, Di" said Nancy.

"She would look amazing on that" said Diana.

"I hope so" said Nancy.

Later, Diana and her friends are now in line to pay their costumes.

"That was a good shopping today, Di" said Sue.

"We have brought our costumes" said Diana. "We would pay them with our money.

Diana and her friends pay their costumes and left the Halloween store. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. English Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do their English test. They have been studied for the test as a matter of fact. They will do good on their test of course. They will remember what to do for the test by the way. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their English test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have an English test today"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have studied for the test"

"We always studied before our test, Di" said Nancy.

"I hope we can do good" said Diana.

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the English test"

"Yes, we did, ma'am" said one of her students.

"That's nice of you" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the English test with me"

She gave the English test to her students and they began working on it.

"Start working on your test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their English test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"Yes, we did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That is great" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"Anytime, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana.

"We didn't skip a single question, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Park After School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are having a great day at school. They are getting ready to go to the park as a matter of fact. They have worked their English test of course. They have answered all the questions by the way. They will be picking up their siblings from their school. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"That was a good test today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have answered all the questions"

"Good thing that we didn't skip a single question" said Nancy.

"We would fail the test if we do, girls" said Diana.

"We can wait for the bell, Di" said Sue.

"That's fine to me" said Diana.

Later, the bell has rung, and the students are leaving class.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said Mrs. Jean.

"We sure will" said Diana. "See you later"

The students are now exiting the school building.

"Another day at school has come to an end" said Sue.

"Let's go pick up our siblings" said Diana.

They went to go pick up their siblings from preschool.

"Ready to go now, you two?" Diana asked.

"We sure are, Di" said Jean.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"Good weather today, Di" said Sue.

"I see some leaves falling from the tree" said Diana.

"It is fall, Di" said Nancy. "Let's go drop off our siblings"

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, Di" said Sue.

"How come?" Diana asked.

"Because bad kids could make fun of them" said Nancy.

"Look at our siblings playing in the seesaw" said Sue.

"I see it now" said Diana. "That's nice of them to play in the seesaw"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Zoo

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the zoo as a matter of fact. They had a great day at the park of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the zoo.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the zoo" said Diana.

At the zoo, Diana and her friends went to walk around.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"Let's see which animal we can find" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to look for some animals.

"I found something, girls" said Diana.

"Is that a penguin?" Nancy asked.

"It is, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot of penguins here, Di" said Sue.

"I know" said Diana. "We all know where the penguins come from"

"They are coming from Antarctica" said Sue.

"We brought them recently, girls" said the zookeeper.

"Hi, ma'am" said Diana.

"Hi, girls" said the zookeeper. "I'm glad you like the penguins"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"Anytime, girls" said the zookeeper.

"It was nice to see the penguins" said Sue.

"We have some ice to cool off" said Diana. "They don't like the heat"

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the zoo. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Chess Club Begins

Diana, Sue and Nancy are getting ready for their chess club. It will be held during class as a matter of fact. Diana and her friends have registered for the chess club of course. They know what chess is by the way. They also already know how to play chess. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will begin their chess club during class.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "Today is a day"

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we are getting ready to have a chess club"

"We have registered for the chess club" said Nancy.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We already know how to play chess"

"It takes a little time to play chess, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you will have a great day at school"

Later, Diana and her friends are getting ready to play chess.

"This is it, girls" said Diana. "The chess has been set up for us"

Diana went to her seat and sees her opponent getting ready to play.

"I am about to play against you, Di" said her opponent"

"Let's start" said Diana.

She moves a pawn.

"I am next" said her opponent.

She also moves a pawn.

"Good game of chess so far" said Sue.

A little later, Diana has defeated her opponent.

"You beat me, Di" said her opponent.

"I sure did" said Diana.

"You played fair and square, Di" said Sue.

"Who will play next?" Diana asked.

"I guess I can" said Sue. "I could beat my opponent"

Diana and her friends are enjoying playing chess. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Party Store

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the party store as a matter of fact. They will need some for the Halloween party of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the party store.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to a party store" said Diana.

At the party store, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"I see the Jeans" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Brittney. "You are just in time"

"Thanks, Britt" said Diana.

"We need you to help us which Halloween banner do we need" said Morgan.

Diana and her friends went to look for a Halloween banner.

"I found something, Di" said Sue.

"It says Happy Halloween" said Diana.

"That is the one" said Brittney. "I need that for the party"

"The party will be held at the gym" said Diana.

"We just need some supplies, Di" said Sue.

Later, Diana and her friends are now in line getting ready to check out.

"We got everything we need to the party" said Nancy.

"We sure did, girls" said Diana.

She pays them with her money and left the party store with her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Washing Her Dog

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. Diana will be washing her dog as a matter of fact. She hasn't watched in a long time of course. Let's hope that Diana will be washing her dog.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana saw her dog dirty.

"My dog is dirty, girls" said Diana.

"Where can you wash him?" Sue asked.

"I usually washed him outside" said Diana.

"Make sure that you don't make a mess" said Sue.

Diana went outside, turning on the water and put her dog in the tub full of water.

"I got everything I need to wash you" said Diana. "I have also included a dog shampoo"

Diana is now washing her dog. She brought the dog shampoo to wash her dog.

"Stay right here" said Diana. "I am cleaning you right now"

She sprayed water at her dog.

"There you go now" said Diana.

She dries her dog with a towel.

"You are now clean" said Diana.

"How was washing your dog going?" Sue asked.

"It was good, girls" said Diana. "I washed my dog"

"That is nice of you, Di" said Sue. "Make sure you wash your dog everyday"

"I know that already, girls" said Diana. "I will try to remember to wash my dog"

Diana did a good job at washing her dog. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Haunted Trail

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothbrush out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to a haunted trail with Brandi and Brianna as a matter of fact. They have never gone to a haunted trail of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the haunted trail.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the haunted trail with Brandi and Brianna" said Diana.

At the haunted trail, Diana and her friends met Brandi and Brianna there.

"There you are, girls" said Brandi. "Ready for the haunted trail?"

"We sure are, Brandi" said Diana.

"Let's go in" said Brianna.

Diana and her friends went inside the haunted house.

"This place looks creepy" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Brandi. "We would be scared if fright stuff come out"

Diana and her friends saw a vampire came out.

"Look at the vampire" said Diana.

"That looks scary, Di" said Sue. "We better keep walking"

"Look at that ghost" said Nancy.

"That is a scary ghost" said Brianna. "We are almost done"

Diana and her friends have now exited the haunted house.

"And we are done" said Brandi. "That was a scary trail"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the haunted trail. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Pumpkin Carving

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to carve the pumpkin as a matter of fact. They have never done that of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be carving the pumpkins.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana brought out a pumpkin inside.

"What is that, Di?" Sue asked.

"That is a pumpkin, girls" said Diana. "I need some help carving it"

They heard a doorbell rang and Diana answers it.

"Just Joe" said Diana. "What are you doing in here?"

"The girls are busy, and I came here" said Joe.

"I need help carving the pumpkin" said Diana.

"I can help you with that" said Joe.

He cuts out the top part of the pumpkin.

"All you have to do is to take the stuffing out of the pumpkin" said Joe.

He took out the stuffing from the pumpkin.

"Now you will be carving the pumpkin" said Joe.

He began carving the pumpkin.

"It will take a while for him doing that" said Diana.

"I am done now" said Joe.

"That looks good" said Diana.

"Is that a Jack O Lantern? Sue asked.

"Yes, it is, girls" said Joe.

"That looks great" said Diana. "We need it for Halloween"

Joe did a good job at carving the pumpkin. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Bath with the Siblings

Diana and her siblings are now getting ready to go have a bath. They have their pumpkin being carved as a matter of fact. The pumpkin become a Jack O Lantern of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their clothes including their genitals. Let's hope that Diana and her siblings will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Jean.

Diana and her siblings went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, Di" said Daniel.

"It sure is, you two" said Diana. "In fact, we had our pumpkin being carved"

"It was nice to have your friends doing that" said Jean.

"I know he did, you two" said Diana. "We are naked on the day that we were born"

"We can see our penis and vagina" said Daniel.

"Same here" said Diana.

"We also brought our bath toys as well" said Jean. "Did you bring the body wash and the shampoo"

"I sure did, you two" said Diana.

"That is great" said Jean. "We don't want to have a bath without them"

"We use them everyday" said Diana. "Time to get clean"

Diana and her siblings are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their genitals. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, you two?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Jean.

"That is good" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

Diana gave the pajamas to her siblings and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, you are" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, Di" said Jean.

After they brushed their teeth, Diana and her siblings went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, you two" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Daniel.

Diana and her siblings are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. Diana had a good bath with her siblings of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the park.

"Morning" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the park" said Diana.

At the park, Diana and her friends are walking around.

"The weather is a bit cool today, Di" said Sue.

"It is about 53 degrees today, girls" said Diana.

"Let's drop off our siblings at the playground" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to drop off their siblings.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Diana.

"We sure will, Di" said Jean.

Diana and her friends went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings, Di" said Sue.

"How come?" Diana asked.

"Because bad kids can make fun of them" said Nancy.

"I don't want that to happen" said Diana.

"I'm on top of the slide" said Jean.

She slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Jean.

"Did you like the slide?" Diana asked.

"I sure did, sis" said Jean.

Diana and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Halloween Dance Planning

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to plan the Halloween dance party as a matter of fact. They had fun at the park of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be planning for the Halloween dance.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to talk about the Halloween dance.

"Halloween is almost here, girls" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We need some Halloween dance"

"We can't have a party without a dance" said Diana.

"Which dance can we have?" Sue asked.

"There are a lot, girls" said Diana.

"We can have a monster dance" said Nancy.

"I don't think that's a good idea" said Diana.

"How about the witch dance" said Sue.

"Not sure about that either" said Diana.

"They are too many to choose from, Di" said Nancy.

"That is true, girls" said Diana.

"How about the pumpkin dance" said Sue.

"That sounds like a great idea, girls" said Diana.

"I have never done that before, Di" said Nancy.

"Me either" said Diana.

"I hope everyone will like it" said Sue.

"I hope so too, girls" said Diana.

"Thank you for choosing the Halloween dance, Di" said Sue.

"Anytime, girls" said Diana. "They were many dances"

Diana and her friends have planned a Halloween dance. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Math Test and Halloween Dance

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to do a math test. They have been studied for the test as a matter of fact. It is Halloween of course. They will be going to the Halloween party and do a Halloween dance by the way. They will answer all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to a Halloween Dance after their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have a math test today"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have a Halloween party today"

"We can do the Halloween dance" said Nancy.

"We have planned that yesterday" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said one of her students.

"That is good" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your test, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the test, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Diana.

"That is great" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"Anytime, you two" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seat now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test today, girls" said Diana.

"We didn't skip a single question" said Sue.

Later, Diana and her friends went to the gym for a Halloween party.

"This is it, girls" said Diana.

"They are a lot of Halloween activities to do, Di" said Sue.

"I can hear some Halloween music" said Diana.

"Can we have a dance, Di?" Sue asked.

"Sure, we can, girls" said Diana. "Let's go ahead and dance"

Diana and her friends went to dance to the music.

"We are doing the pumpkin dance, Di" said Nancy.

"I like having a Halloween dance" said Diana.

"Same here" said Sue. "It is nice to have a dance"

"We also worked hard on the decorations" said Diana.

They have finished doing the pumpkin dance.

"Great dance, Di" said Sue.

"I am glad you liked the dance, girls" said Diana.

"They are some other activities to do" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends did a good job on their Halloween dance. The next chapter will be the last of this long story. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Last Chapter

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go trick or treating. They had fun at the Halloween party as a matter of fact. They did a good job on their Halloween dance of course. They will bring their siblings by the way. They can get as many candies as they can. This will be the last chapter of this long story. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going trick or treating.

"Are you ready to go trick or treating, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure are, Di" said Sue.

"I hope we will get a lot of candies" said Nancy.

"I hope so too, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have a good Halloween dance"

"It was nice that we dance at the party" said Sue. "Let's go trick or treating"

Diana and her friends are now going trick or treating.

"Here comes our first house, girls" said Diana. "I will ring the doorbell"

Diana rings the doorbell and a woman answers it.

"Trick or treat" said the girls and their siblings.

"Great costume, girls" said the woman. "I liked it"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Diana.

"I got some candies with me" said the woman.

She gave the candies to Diana and her friends.

"We got some, girls" said Diana.

"Let's go to the next house" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went to the next house and Sue rings the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said the girls and their siblings.

"I just saw your costumes, girls" said the man. "I got some candies for you"

He gave them to Diana and her friends.

"Thank you, sir" said Sue.

A little later, Diana and her friends went to the final house and Nancy rings the doorbell.

"Trick or treat" said the girls and their siblings.

"Nice costume, girls" said the other woman. "Here are some more candies"

She gave some to Diana and her friends.

"Thanks a lot, ma'am" said Nancy.

"That was our last house, girls" said Diana.

"I'm glad we went trick or treating" said Sue.

"It's been a great Halloween Night" said Nancy.

"Yes, it was, girls" said Diana. "It's nice to go walk around the neighborhood"

"Time to go now, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now going back home from trick and treating. I hope you enjoyed this Halloween story. The end.


End file.
